Jacket
by ReikaTsuyu
Summary: Hi yea based off a pic on tumblr, sharkbait. One-shot, smut. Look at the picture. Hi yes send me pictures to write things. Also debating writing another chapter. uhh comments would be nice.


Base off of this pic, post/78383217130/rin-forgets-his-jacket-at-harus-and-erm, I am not the artist nor do i own any of the characters.

Rin had always been oblivious. Three months of flirting and Haru was the one that ended up making the first move. Now, a month and a half into their relationship, Rin was still an oblivious bastard, refusing to see that Haru wanted to go further than heated makeouts. Haru sighed as he walked Rin to the door of his house, his boyfriend had to be back at his dorms before curfew or he'd wouldn't get to practice in the pool. They held hands and softly kissed before breaking their contact, the redhead the first to turn away. Without a glance backwards he lifted his hand up to wave, knowing that Haru would be watching. Heaving another sigh, Haru walked back into the house, leaving the door to close behind him. Not looking forward to finishing off another wet dream about his boyfriend, the raven haired boy took a long soak. Even the water could not completely wash away his longing. Forgoing dinner, Haru went to his room after drying his hair. Walking in he noticed a dark spot on his bed, Rin's jacket! Wondering if he had time to drop it off, he looked at the clock, If I run there I probably could make it. Thoughts of their progress in the bedroom, however, stopped him from making the delivery. He can come get it himself. Grabbing the jacket Haru pulled back the blanket, about to lie down when he noticed a scent. The scent of the redhead. Bringing the cloth to his face, he brought it to his nose and inhaled. The smell of soft mint and chlorine brought images of his boyfriend to his mind as he felt his pants begin to tent. Looking between the clock and the bed he debated, no one would come this late and he was alone in the house.

Quickly making up his mind, Haru switched off his light and proceeded to take off his clothes. A small chill went up his spine in anticipation as well as the air hitting his still moist skin. Sitting on his bed, he once again brought the jacket to his face and breathed in the scent which was uniquely his boyfriend. Feeling his erection starting to rise from images the jacket brought, he slipped the clothing article on. Almost feeling the warmth and touch of his boyfriend, he squeezed the base of his length. Letting out a contented sigh he moved to the middle of his bed and put his pillow underneath him, pushing against his balls. He thought of Rin moving his lips down his chest and stopping and one nipple. Using his left hand he twisted a dusky peak and moved his other to play with the head of his erection. Imagining his boyfriend whispering in his ear, Haru moved his right hand faster and pinched harder. Knowing his windows were closed, he did not try to hold back his moans. Laying back, he kept his knees apart, thinking of how Rin would tease his thighs and move slowly to his erection. His cries of his boyfriends name echoed through the almost empty home, but were not unheard as the front door opened.

"Ne, Haru I think-", the red haired boy tried to say as he was interrupted by a cry of his own name. Cheeks flushing, he quietly made his way to his boyfriends bedroom. Moans from his boyfriend served not only to redden his face but tighten his pants. Reaching the door, he was greeted by the sight of Haru, sweaty, red, and thrusting into his hand in nothing but his swim jacket.

Unknowing of the other presence in the room Haru did not slow his movements but only bucked faster as neared completions. Not until two hands spread his knees flat on the bed and a mouth covered his did he realise that Rin was actually there and he wasn't just imagining anymore. Moaning as his boyfriend bucked forward, Haru wrapped his neck around the other's neck.

Seeing the other boy in his clothes made Rin harder than all their soft makeouts and could not hold himself from pressing his denim covered length into his raven. Hearing Haru moan "Pants.. ah!...Off.." had Rin tearing off his jeans and cursing the tightness of them. After pulling off the offending article, the redhead gripped both sides of his shirt and threw it off to the side. Sliding one hand under Haru's ass and the other behind his neck, Rin began to rut against his lover's length, Haru's knees occasionally skimming his hips. Keeping their mouth connected, their teeth sporadically clashed with their erratic movement. Moans slipping out between their lips, Haru thrusted his hips in time with Rin, pace increasing as they closed upon completion. Crying out, the raven haired boy came second before the other, throwing his head back into the bed before the white liquid spurted onto his chest. Looking down at his lover, Rin saw him boneless and breathing hard. Uncaring of their fluids mixing on his upper body, the redhead lay on the other, mouth at the side of his neck laying softs kisses upon the skin in his reach. Turning to his boyfriend Haru laid a soft kiss on the other's cheek before saying "Maybe you should leave your clothes here more often." Chuckling in agreement, Rin snuggled closer into Haru, more than content that he decided to come back.


End file.
